


Stanford and his Canadian trip

by KitIsGr8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: hopefully its still good, i hope yall enjoy!, i took inspiration off of lakota mythos, its been a while since ive seen gravity falls, oh yeah before i forget, this was for a secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitIsGr8/pseuds/KitIsGr8
Summary: Stanford was pleasantly surprised when he found out that a myth may be real. In this short story we follow Stanford and his journey to find the buffalo in the sky.





	Stanford and his Canadian trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whiteheart on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whiteheart+on+discord).



> Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Stanford Pines was a man of science. He believed in facts, evidence, and fundamental truths of the world. When he first heard about the buffaloes in the sky in his class, he didn’t believe it. His initial thought was ‘Oh, that’s the aurora borealis.’ and dismissed it as a simple myth, folklore for tourist. Later in his life, he considered it a possibility. When you’ve lived in Gravity Falls for 6 years, you learn to be a bit more open minded for the paranormal. Of course, it was a given since Gravity Falls was the most paranormal place in the united stats. You can imagine Ford’s reaction when he found out that yes, there are buffaloes in the sky and there was proof. Sure, it was a blurred out picture, but a blurred picture led him to meeting mothman. So, Ford packed up his bag with pens, food, water, his journal, and everything else one would need to take a trip. He waved his partner Fiddleford goodbye, and heads to Montana. When he got there, he started asking around about a herd of buffalo running in the sky. Soon, he learns about Fire Deer, and his quest up north to find Tatanka Oyasin. Ford, acting quickly, headed up. After searching around in Canada for information, he stumbled upon a small museum that claimed to have maps to the place where the buffalo skies were first founded. Stanford hastily searched the store, and found a brochure with a map on it. After a quick restocking of supplies, Stanford follows the map to a secluded place in the forest. As Stanford looked around, he noticed a trail of buffalo prints leading up a mountain side. Stanford followed the prints up the mountain, and he found what he was looking for. A blanket of green, blues, and purple covers the sky as buffaloes of similar hues charge across the sky. Stanford stood there, mesmerized for a few seconds. After Stanford snapped out of his daze, he opened his backpack and took out his journal. He sits down, and starts recording information. He stays up the entire night, studying these buffalo. Stanford was proud, he usually didn’t get this much time to study something as unique as these buffaloes. Smiling, Stanford packs his journal and quills back in his bag. Another entry in his journal complete. He hikes down the mountain, taking his time. When he got back to the museum, he buys a bus ticket back to Gravity Falls. Stanford decided to sleep on the bus so he can tell his muse about his latest discovery. Ford wonders how Fiddleford was doing by himself. He was probably doing well, since Fiddleford's no stranger to Ford's spontaneous adventures, but Ford can't help but be a bit anxious whenever he leaves his house for an extended period of time. Ford spies the bus, and gets on it. As the bus pulls away from Canada, Ford starts to doze off. As Ford loses conscious, he feels content with his progress.


End file.
